Harry in a Whole Different World
by WitchSorceress49
Summary: When Harry's friends turn their backs on him, he feels all hope vanishing. Getting a mental message from voices that claim to be his parents, he leaves it all behind and heads to the States, to Camp Half-Blood. He finds true friends and unexpected surprises. Based on the Twice Blessed Challenge and a crossover with Harry Potter/Percy Jackson!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Harry In a Whole Different World

Rating: T

Summary: When Harry's friends turn their backs on him, he feels all hope vanishing. Getting a mental message from voices that claim to be his parents, he leaves it all behind and heads to the States, to Camp Half-Blood. He finds true friends and unexpected surprises. Based on the Twice Blessed Challenge and a crossover with Harry Potter/Percy Jackson.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 1: The Voices

Harry woke up to voices and they were Hermione and Ron. The topic of their conversation was him. Hermione and Harry had gone back in time to save Sirius and Buckbeak from death, but now they were talking about him and it wasn't good.

"I understand why you helped him out," Ron said, "But I'm not about to die because I'm friends with Harry Dumb Ass Potter."

"I agree," Hermione said, "The werewolf almost killed me and he thinks that I'm going to easily forgive that."

"Well I'm not about to say that the whole werewolf thing was his fault, but I almost died down in the Chamber last year and you got attacked. I can't take it anymore."

"Me either," Hermione said.

Harry felt tears welling up. They were turning their backs on him, just like he was nothing. I guess I never had friends, Harry thought, before he went back to sleep. And boy did Harry have a strange dream. He was in some kind of mist and he had no idea where he was at.

" _ **Son**_ ," came a voice.

"Who are you?" Harry asked the voice.

" _ **Who I am, right now, isn't important. I know that you feel that no one wants to be friends with you for long, due to the danger, but there is a place for you. Pack your bags while everyone is down in the feast and get on that broom that Sirius bought for you. There will be something waiting on you to take you the rest of the way. You don't need people that will turn their back on you. You need real friends, and you will find them there. It's called Camp Half-Blood and it's for people like you**_."

"People like me, I don't understand," Harry said.

" _ **You're a twice blessed, son**_ ," a woman said, " _ **You were born from us. But, unlike your relations, you're not immortal. But, you're close to it. It will take you much longer to age, though you can ask for immortality if you wish. You're like other demigods, except that you don't have a mortal parent**_."

"My parents are Lily and James Potter," Harry told him

" _ **We gave you to the Potters to raise you. We had no idea that Tom Riddle was going to come after you. They gave their lives to protect you, which will never change, but you're our son. When you get there, we won't wait to claim you. You will be claimed the moment that Chiron sees you. Chiron is a centaur, if you want to know**_."

"I've met one of them," Harry told the voice.

" _ **Then you will have no problem being around him. Just watch out for Mr. D. He's rude to everyone**_ ," the woman said.

" _ **I wish that he would stop. He's getting really annoying**_."

And then that's when Harry woke up.

"Hay, Harry," Neville called out when Harry put his glasses on.

"Hay, Nev," Harry said. "What's wrong?"

"Did you hear about Sirius Black escaping?" he asked Harry.

"Yeah, scary," Harry said.

"Yeah, at least we don't have to worry about him hurting anyone," Neville told him.

"Yeah, I'm glad too," Harry said.

When the term had ended, there was still the End of the Year Feast. Ron and everyone else had already left to go down to the Great Hall. Taking the voices advice, he loaded everything onto his broom and then opened the window. Kicking off, he flew out the window and was soon gone. For the next couple of hours all Harry did was fly. The sun beat down on him and he really wished that he had taken something to drink with him.

Suddenly a huge horse appeared, with long white wings. Harry figured that this was the 'ride' that this voice had talked about. He moved towards it and then transferred onto it. The broom started to tilt but then a gust of wind came and everything traveled with him. Soon he was in Britain and then over the ocean. Harry had no idea what was going to happen when he got there, but he hoped that it was better than what he was leaving behind.

Hours later the horse landed and Harry got off. He had never been sorer in all his life. Rolling the trunk with him, the horse took off and was soon gone. It was dark by now and so Harry slowly made his way up the hill. He passed by a tall pine tree and gasped. Everything was lit up and he could smell food. His stomach growling he made his way to where the smell was coming from. He walked right in on dinner.

"Sorry," Harry said. "But I'm looking for a centaur name Chiron."

"That would be me. What's your name?" someone answered.

"Harry Potter," Harry answered and then several people gasped.

"He's twice blessed," someone said.

Harry looked up to see a lightning bolt and a peacock feather.

"Father of the Sky's, King of the Gods! Goddess of Marriage, Queen of the Gods, Protector of Women and Children," Chiron called out, "Hail Harry Potter, son of Zeus and Hera."

"Why is it always me?" Harry asked himself.

Harry ended up setting at one of the tables. He chose Hera's table, for some unknown reason. Some creatures gave him some food and a voice inside said, " _ **Sacrifice to us**_." Okay, that's just a bit too weird. However the voice had led him here and so he got up and walked over to the fire. He gave some of his food to the flame and then walked back. Everyone stared at him, as though he was some kind of strange thing.

Harry really wished that they wouldn't.

Harry was then introduced to singing. Something that he wasn't good at. He was then led to the cabins by Chiron, everyone still staring at him. It seemed that Chiron didn't like this, as he said, "Everyone get to your beds…now. The child isn't something that you treat like a zoo animal." That got them to leave.

"What's wrong with them?" Harry asked Chiron.

"It's been many hundreds of thousands of years since Zeus and Hera had a child," Chiron said, "And one that isn't immortal, though I'm sure that they've told you that you don't age as quickly as mortals do."

"They mentioned it," Harry said.

"We'll have someone take you to the armory to get your things," he said, "Now which cabin do you want? You can choose Zeus or Hera."

"Hera," Harry said. "I don't know why."

"Don't worry; Zeus most likely won't mind," he said.

Harry went to bed and then felt a finger poking his nose. When he opened them he found himself looking at the eyes of a woman. A loud hooting sound indicated that she had an owl.

"The brother wakes up," she said.

Harry went looking for his glasses, but then realized that he didn't need them. He looked at her and then noticed that he wasn't alone. There were others.

"I can't believe the brat is my brother," one of them said.

"Dionysus, stop acting like a jerk," the woman that had poked his nose with her finger said. "When Zeus and Hera claimed him, you lost your right to bully him."

"Who are you?" Harry asked them.

"Why, we're your siblings," said a woman. "I'm Artemis; the jerk over there is Dionysus."

"Apollo," a man with sandy brown hair said.

"I'm Ares, you punk."

"Ares, stop doing that snarling thing," Artemis said. "Ares is your full blood brother. As he was born also from Zeus and Hera."

"I'm Athena, Goddess of Wisdom."

"Hermes," a man that looked a bit like an elf said.

"Hephaestus," said a black man, "I'll make any weapon for my baby brother."

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said.

"Oh Hades has told us all about you," Artemis said. "You defeated Tom Riddle, though Hades says that he's coming back."

"And I saw you losing your friends," Apollo said, "Nasty thing to happen!"

"You'll find your real friends her," Athena said, "And, we're family. So we'll be by your side."

"Um, thanks," Harry said. "Are there other siblings that I have?"

"Gods, too many," Athena said, "Your brother to the Fates, Muses, Seasons, Law, Victory, and on, and on, and on, and on."

"Yeah, daddy was busy eons ago," Artemis said.

Harry felt himself go pink.

"Can we please stop talking about father like that," Athena said. "You're going to send the poor child back to the age of one. Anyway, if you ever need us. We'll be around."

"Thanks," Harry said.

And they melted away, except for Dionysus. He glared at Harry, as though he had done something wrong. But he walked out the door and soon Harry was alone.


	2. Getting Use to Camp

Title: Harry In a Whole Different World

Rating: T

Summary: When Harry's friends turn their backs on him, he feels all hope vanishing. Getting a mental message from a voice that claims to be his parents, he leaves it all behind and heads to the States, to Camp Half-Blood. He finds true friends and unexpected surprises. Based on the Twice Blessed Challenge and a crossover with Harry Potter/Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I forgot to put down that this is a fully completed story. Hope that you like.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 2: Getting Use to Camp

Living in Hera's cabin was much different than even living in Gryffindor tower. Unlike other demigods, he wasn't bounded to the whole 'realm' rule. He could canoe in the lake, though there weren't any graveyards around. His strange new siblings made sure that he had a weapon that was balance before he decided to go and learn how to actually use it. He said hello to the strange girl that was setting near the fire. She minded Harry too much of how he felt when everyone turned their backs on him.

She smiled at him and he sat down next to her.

"I'm Harry," he said.

"Hestia," the girl said, "I'm your Aunt."

She smiled at him and he returned it. He then told her all about Hogwarts and that he never wanted to go back.

"What about your godfather?" Hestia asked. "I'm sure that he would like to see you again."

"I want to see him again, to, but I can't stand the idea of going back to a place where I'm not wanted," Harry told her. "I'm sure that you understand."

She gave him a sad look and said, "Yes, I understand."

The next morning Harry heard about a boy name Percy Jackson that was holed up in the infirmary. A girl name Clarisse told him that he had battled the Minotaur and that his mother had died due to it. Harry felt bad for him, though not as much as she was acting. Harry figured that something was not adding up. Though he personally didn't think it was any of his business. He had started training the day before, and he found that he needed much more practice even with the sword that had been made just for him.

"Okay, break," Luke called out.

"Thanks," Harry said and he sat down, wiping the sweat from his face.

As he went to get a drink of water he stared at person that was busy talking to Luke. No, it couldn't be. Not here! Even without the all black robes Harry knew exactly who he was, though he didn't think that it was even possible. Professor Snape was a demigod!

"What is he doing here?" Harry asked one of the teens.

"Oh, Severus," he said, "He's the son of Hecate! His mother helped your parents out during the first Titan war."

"But why is he here?" Harry asked him.

"Training," he said, "Don't tell me, you both don't get alone."

He left and Snape walked up to him. "What the Hades are you doing here, Potter?"

"Got the heck away from Hogwarts and from people that I thought were my friends," Harry told him. "What are you doing here?"

"Training," Snape said, "The only way that you could get here is if your-."

"My father is Zeus and my mother is Hera," Harry told him and Snape looked like he was on the verge of dropping his sword. "Yeah, I was shocked."

"Twice-blessed, that-."

"So are you going to tell Dumbledore?" Harry cut in.

"Do I look stupid?" Snape asked him. "Don't you dare answer that?"

"So your mum is Hecate," Harry said.

"Yeah, don't know what she saw in dad," he said, "Oh great, I can't believe their here."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Black and Lupin, sons of Hermes and Apollo," Snape told him and Harry felt his heart leap.

"Harry," Sirius said. "What the Hades are you-."

Harry ran over and gave Sirius a hug, it was returned.

"What's going on here?" Remus asked.

"It seems that Weasley and Granger turned their backs on Harry," Snape told him.

Sirius looked at him and then at Harry. He then asked, "Is this true?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "They don't want to be around me because of what happened this term."

"Harry, what happened isn't your fault," Remus said.

"They think so," Harry said.

"Typical mortal response," Snape said, "Things get to hard, and they bail."

Normally Harry would be ready to defend. But after what happened, he was more than happy to agree.

"So have you been claimed?" Sirius asked him.

"He's twice blessed," Snape told him, "Father Zeus, mother is Hera."

"Dear gods, your Ares full blooded brother," Sirius said.

"Oh great, the brats come back," Dionysus said.

"And it's great to see you to, Uncle D."

He glared at him and said, "Don't you dare call me that."

"Yeah, well good to see you," he said and Mr. D. walked away.

"You know, I had to put up with him all my teen years," Snape told them. "I figured it was the lack of drink."

"It's due to not being able to see his wife," Remus said. "Well looks like sword fighting is done for the day. Why don't we get some dinner."

"That would be great," Harry said.

By this time he was use to the dinners and the singing. Remus turned out to be very good at singing, though Snape didn't even try. He complained, "My mother is the goddess of magic, not the goddess of music. And I don't care what the old coot thinks."

"Don't worry about it, I can't sing either," Harry told him.

Two days later Percy Jackson finally woke up.

Thankfully Harry didn't have to take Percy on a tour of the camp. Chiron did that. Harry spent his time getting tips from Sirius about how to handle his sword and warning him that any child of Hermes was a hard fighter to beat. And then Snape asked the weirdest question. "What was stolen?"

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked.

"Haven't you noticed that the weather has gone all strange," he said. "I'm not a child of Athena, but even I can tell something is going on."

"I noticed it as well," Sirius said.

"What do you think it is?" Remus asked.

"I don't know, but I've got a funny feeling that we're going to find out," Sirius told them.

During Friday's capture the flag was when they all found out that Percy Jackson was the son of Poseidon. Harry had a funny feeling that Sirius was right about us finding out soon enough about what was stolen. Harry just wished that it wasn't on a Monday.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Don't worry; I'm not hurrying up the story. The next one will be a conversation between Snape, Lupin, and Black about Harry.


	3. Small Conversations

Title: Harry In a Whole Different World

Rating: T

Summary: When Harry's friends turn their backs on him, he feels all hope vanishing. Getting a mental message from voice that claims to be his parents, he leaves it all behind and heads to the States, to Camp Half-Blood. He finds true friends and unexpected surprises. Based on the Twice Blessed Challenge and a crossover with Harry Potter/Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 3: A Small Conversation

Remus's POV

"Can you believe it, they turned their backs on him," I said to Severus and Sirius.

"Remind me when I get back to beat the living crap out of Hermione and Ron," Sirius snarled, his face showing how much he hated this.

"And what will that prove?" Severus asked, "I'm most worried about what's going to happen if Harry does go back to Hogwarts? Lily and James paid for seven years and he still has four more years to go. He's going to need the demigods of Hogwarts to aid him."

"I'm going to agree," Sirius said. "So what do you think was stolen that's gotten my grandfather angry?"

"It has to be something important for our grandfather to get angry about," I said.

"Can you talk to your father about it?" Severus asked me.

"I can try, but I doubt that he'll answer," I said. "He was here to talk to Harry about being his brother, but he didn't let on what was stolen. I'm sure that Harry would have told at least me and Sirius."

"I'm going to ask the demigods of Hogwarts to come and see Harry," Severus told them. "At least he'll know who his friends are and who are not."

"Sounds like a good idea," Sirius said. "Well I'm off to your siblings. Have to get these damn marks off of me."

I saw Severus nodding and then Sirius was gone.

"What do you think about the new camper?" I asked Severus.

"Jackson! Another kid that Dionysus can bully," he said, "Though I think it's strange that he appeared. I mean, we know that it was strange that Harry appeared but he's the son of Zeus and Hera. Nothing about this makes any sense."

"What do YOU think was stolen?" I asked him.

"Well if Zeus is this ticked off then has to only be one thing," Severus said, "And I hope, to the gods, that this isn't what has been stolen."

"What?"

"Zeus Master Bolt," Severus answered and I gaped at him, "Yeah, that's the feeling that I got when I suspected that Zeus in this kind of murderous rage could only be because his bolt was stolen. It would explain why Zeus claimed him when he first arrived. I think that we may soon see Harry on a quest."

"I can't go," I said, "The Full Moon is later on this month and I don't want to be a danger to anyone."

"I think that Sirius and I can go," Severus said, "Make sure that nothing bad happens to Harry."

"I think that Sirius will like that," I told him.

"Yeah, well Harry's going to need more training before he can go anywhere," Severus told me. "And I hope the training that he does get will be enough."

We were both silent from that point on. Nothing could be said that wasn't said. We all knew the danger if Zeus's bolt had been stolen. Zeus would want war, and war he would get.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Percy's POV

"Who's that?" I asked Grover the second day that I was at camp.

When Chiron had been giving me a tour of the camp I only noticed that Hera's cabin was being lived in, even though Chiron said that it was honorary. To see someone setting in a chair, reading a book, told me that I knew someone lived there. He had black hair and a commanding presence.

"Harry, son of Zeus and Hera," he said. "Twice blessed!"

"Yeah, he's the only camper that doesn't have a moral parent," Annabeth said. "He's nearly immortal!"

"Yeah, takes hundreds of years before he finally shows even a slight bit of age," Grover told me.

"Weird," I said. "So that makes him-."

"My Uncle," Annabeth added.

"You know that I can hear you," the boy that Grover said was name Harry said to them.

"Sorry Uncle," Annabeth said. "Come on, I think Clarisse is looking for someone to wrestle with."

When we were far from the cabins our path was blocked by a man wearing all black. He glared at us and then said, "Don't you dare talk bad about Harry. He's been through enough with people that claimed to be his friends. Got that?"

"Yeah," I said and he turned and stormed away.

"Who's that?" I asked them.

"Severus Snape, son of Hecate," Grover said.

"He's just strange!" Annabeth said, "He's friends with Remus Lupin who's a son of Apollo but cursed to be a werewolf. So he's both monster and demigod! And Sirius Black, son of Hermes. Their like Harry's protectors or something."

"And what's the deal with your Uncle's friends talking bad about him?"

"Yeah, well it seems that Harry didn't know that he was twice blessed and all his friends turned on him," Grover said. "He ran away from some magical school and refuses to return. Chiron said that he appeared during dinner and Zeus and Hera claimed him."

"Yeah, at once," Annabeth said. "Chiron moved him into Hera's cabin because he's apparently loyal to her. He's got more of Hera in him than Zeus, but if Zeus tells him to do something, he'll most likely do it. All of his godly siblings showed up and introduced themselves. So some of the campers are jealous that Harry's getting a ton of attention."

"He didn't ask for it," I told them.

"We know that," Grover said, "But I'm going to admit that it's just strange."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry's POV

"Capture the Flag is coming," Clarisse said.

"Which I'll probably suck at," I told her. "I'm use to running away from things."

"Dad told me all the things that you did in Hecate's realm," she told me, "I mean, facing against someone that murdered your guardians. Got Ares respect right away, I can tell you as much."

"Yeah, trying to keep Tom from taking the stone," I told her. "Though I should have just left it alone. Not after what my so called friends did to me in the end."

"Those punks aren't your friends," she said.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me," I said and I blasted a tree in half.

Blasting things was a gift that I had just discovered that I had. Chiron told me that's what makes my father so dangerous to anger. It was also a gift that I shouldn't use in a whim. I tried not to, but every time I thought about what Hermione and Ron had done, I just wanted to blast something in-front of me. Another tree was blasted, thinking about my anger. My anger I got from both my parents and already I was thinking about what I was going to do to pay back my so-called 'friends.'

"Are you going to be okay?" Clarisse asked me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I told her and I heard her leaving.

"Harry," said a familiar voice and I turned to see Ginny Weasley standing there.

"What the Hades are you doing here?" I snarled at her.

"Whoa, calm down," she said, "I go here."

"What do you mean, you go here?" I asked her.

"I'm a demigod!" she said, "Daughter of Aphrodite! Fred and George are around here somewhere."

"Great, going to gloat about how your brother turned his back on me?" I asked her.

"No, I'm not," she said, "What Ron and Hermione did was wrong. Severus told me, and the others, that you were feeling bad because your friends turned on you. We're here to give you emotional support. Oh there they are. FRED, GEORGE, FOUND HARRY."

I saw the Weasley twins hurrying over where I was.

"Hay, Harry, heard you ran away," Fred said.

"Don't blame you, Ron's a real prick," George said, "When Severus told us that you needed some real friends, we decided to come on over. Sons of Hermes, if you want to know."

"Yeah, thanks," I said.

"So everyone's talking about you being the son of Zeus and Hera," Ginny said, "Gods, thought you were James and Lily Potter's son all along."

"Yeah, we were shocked," Fred said.

"Is Dumbledore looking for me?" I asked them.

"Yeah, he is," Ginny answered, "Dad told him that he has no clue where you are. Though I doubt you'll want to go back after what happened."

"I never want to go back," I told them. "I'm sick and tired of Dumbledore controlling my life. I have a family now, that's all I ever wanted in life."

"And you have all of us at camp," Ginny told me.

"Thanks," I said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about changing this to POV. I just like working that way.


	4. Getting a Quest

Title: Harry In a Whole Different World

Rating: T

Summary: When Harry's friends turn their backs on him, he feels all hope vanishing. Getting a mental message from a voice that claims to be his parents, he leaves it all behind and heads to the States, to Camp Half-Blood. He finds true friends and unexpected surprises. Based on the Twice Blessed Challenge and a crossover with Harry Potter/Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 4: Getting A Quest

Harry's POV

I was shocked at how many students that went to Hogwarts were demigods. Draco Malfoy and his goons were among those that had arrived. Every one of them shocked me, by telling me that Ron and Hermione had no right to turn their backs on me. It helped, but I was still angry with Ron and Hermione. Capture the Flag came around and that morning I had managed to get a handle on the sword. Charles told me that he had made it based on what Zeus and Hera wanted. On one side was the symbol of my father, the lightning bolt, and the second was the symbol of my mother, the peacock.

Another strange effect that the sword had was that it could blast with lightning. How Charles manages this, I don't know. But Luke got hit with it and had to be sent to the Infirmary. This led to a bet on how long it would be before another camper got blasted by my 'sword of thundering death.'

"Draco, Luke isn't dead," Ginny told him. "And Harry didn't know that the sword could do that."

"Okay, fine," Draco said. "But it's still the sword of thundering death."

I heard Ginny groaning.

Capture the Flag was a Friday event that everyone at camp took part in. I wasn't sure how I would handle being around those that had far more experience. I had a funny feeling that it would be 'Crème Harry Potter.' Clarisse at once added me to the team.

"I want to pay Jackson back for the bathroom thing," she snarled.

"And how do you know that Annabeth isn't using your anger to get you to do something stupid," Ginny suggested.

"Just watch my back, pretty girl," she said and then she stormed away.

"Why do I have a funny feeling that Annabeth has this all planned out," I said.

"Well I think that we should worry about the members of Hermes cabin. Fred and George are bound to come up with something to ruin her victory."

"And make her mad in the process," I added.

Capture the Flag, of course, had to go not our way. True to what Ginny had said; Clarisse fell for Annabeth's trap. Fred got the flag but then a Hellhound appeared. Severus sent it back to the Underworld but it was enough for Poseidon to claim Percy as his son. Remus said, "Why do I have a bad feeling that Poseidon only claimed him because he needs his name cleared."

"What, you think that the gods think that Poseidon stole whatever?" I asked.

"Oh I think that Zeus thinks he knows that Poseidon did it," Severus said. "This isn't good, not good at all."

The next morning I saw Grover taking Percy up to the Big House. I didn't think anything of it and went about my business. I was no longer interested in what others were doing. Not after what had happened at the castle. An hour later I saw Percy with Annabeth and Grover leaving on a bus. I figured that they had gotten a quest.

"And what the heck are you still doing here?" a woman asked.

I was folding the small amount of clothes that I had, that fit, in my trunk. The woman that had talked to me was giving me an odd look.

"I wasn't given a quest," I told her.

"As your mother I want you to follow Percy and his friends," she said, "I want to prove to your father that Poseidon didn't steal the bolt or had it stolen."

"So you want me to go and ruin Percy's quest," I said.

"Of course," she said, "And take Severus and Sirius with you. They have more training. Before you go, I have to give you something. Consider a gift from Aphrodite, don't know why."

She gave me an envelope that turned out to have a card inside it and some 'muggle' money. I got packed and went to tell Sirius and Severus that we were on a quest. An hour later we were outside what had to be the strangest business that I had ever seen. Why was it strange? Because they sold garden gnomes!

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" I asked them.

"I don't know why we're even here," Sirius said.

"Because this is where my mother told me they were at," Severus told him. "And I did handle the transportation here."

I saw Sirius rolling his eyes.

"Can we please not argue," I told them. "It's giving me a blasted headache."

"Fine, but only because you want me too," Sirius said.

Severus shook his head and then we headed towards the store, my dread growing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Hope that you like the chapter and let me know what you think.


	5. We Go up Against Medusa

Title: Harry In a Whole Different World

Rating: T

Summary: When Harry's friends turn their backs on him, he feels all hope vanishing. Getting a mental message from a voice that claims to be his parents, he leaves it all behind and heads to the States, to Camp Half-Blood. He finds true friends and unexpected surprises. Based on the Twice Blessed Challenge and a crossover with Harry Potter/Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 5: We Go up Against Medusa

Harry's POV

I swear Percy Jackson is a seaweed brain! We found him, Annabeth, and Grover having a meal with a person that had her face completely covered and when Severus drew his sword I knew that it meant only one thing. Severus had sensed that this woman was a monster.

"GET AWAY FROM HER," Severus ordered.

"Well more lovely demigods," she said and the hissing coming from her hit me.

" _Don't look at her. We'll turn you to stone_ ," the hissing said.

"Severus, what monster can turn you to stone?" I asked him.

"Oh dear gods," Severus moaned. "Annabeth, Percy, that's Medusa."

That got everyone's attention as I drew my sword that had sent Luke to the infirmary. Percy had his word out and so did Annabeth. Grover was looking as though he was about to faint. Sirius had his sword out as well and then she started to uncover her face. I don't know if my siblings are following me around, but an owl appeared and dropped something at my feet. Feeling a bit like when Fawkes had helped me, I grabbed it, just as she finished uncovering herself. Severus, Sirius, and I hid behind the table as I pulled out what looked like a watch and a note:

"Turn the ring twice clockwise and hurry," the note read.

I quickly put it on and then turned it twice clockwise. A sound came from it and soon a shield appeared, almost hitting Sirius in the process.

"Could you warn me before you do that," he said. "Where's the monster?"

"I don't know, but she's not behind us," I told him.

"Gods, why did it have to be here?" Severus asked.

"Bad luck and I think that something is off here," I said.

"Oh wonderful smells, and a son of Zeus and a son of Poseidon. I'm having such a lucky day."

I turned the shield and saw that Medusa was facing away from us. Keeping my eyes on the reflection, I willed myself to float. Another ability that I discovered that I had! Since there were no windows in the room, she had no idea that I was behind her. Suddenly I brought my sword down and her head severed from her body, her body turning to dust. I quickly found a piece of cloth and covered it.

"She's gone," I told them, my shield turning back into a watch.

"Are you sure?" Percy asked.

"No, I'm just making it up that a creature that can turn you to stone is dead when she's not. Of course she's damn dead," I hissed. "Gods, I swear you're such a seaweed brain."

Annabeth walked over and picked up the head.

"Why didn't the head vanish?" Percy asked.

"Because the head is considered a spoil of war," Annabeth told him. "How did you know that it was Medusa?"

"The snakes warned me," I told her.

"Harry, can talk to snakes," Severus told her. "In our world, that's not a good gift but Harry's managed to turn it into a good gift…for him."

"And it saved all our lives," Sirius told them. "So what are we going to do with this thing? I know the mist will keep people from seeing that we're walking around with a severed head, but I'm not going anywhere with that thing."

"I'm sending it to your dad," Percy said and I glared at him.

"Percy, that's not a good idea," Grover told him.

"Why, I'm being accused of something that I didn't do. Who cares what they think about me sending a severed head."

"My father would," I told him, but he wasn't listening.

So Medusa's head was off to Mt. Olympus and the three of them were wondering where they were going to go next! They had to head to LA to get Percy's mother back from Hades. I had a bad feeling that Hades wasn't about to just hand over his mother.

"Come on, I'll get the tickets," I told them.

"But you don't have money?" Annabeth said.

"A little gift from either Aunt or sister," I said, showing the card that Hera had given me from Aphrodite.

"Is that one of Aphrodite's cards?" Annabeth asked me.

"Yep," I said. "And that means that we're going with you three."

"This is my quest," Percy said.

"And Harry's the one with the money," Sirius told him, "I might be new in returning to the mortal world, but I still know that you need money to get anywhere."

"We don't have time to argue," Severus said, "There's a war that's brewing and we need to get Zeus bolt back."

"Fine," Percy said, "We'll use the card to get tickets."

"And food and any other expenses," I said, "Because there's no way that I'm going to the Underworld smelling like I haven't taken a bath in a year."

After I had gotten the tickets we waited for our train to show up. While we were waiting Severus talked about what had happened when Dumbledore found out that I was gone. Let's say that he wasn't a happy man and had tried to talk to Ron and Hermione.

"And what did they say, the little traitors?" Sirius asked.

"Ron told Albus that he didn't know where Harry was and that he wasn't about to get killed over whatever Harry might be getting into. Hermione said the same thing, which told me that Ron and Hermione had turned their backs on Harry. And, please Harry, don't blow something up."

"Fine," I muttered, even though I wanted to.

"Albus isn't happy with what they've done, but I have a funny feeling that Dumbledore is going to find a way to try and get Harry to return to England."

"Do you think that we have anything to worry about?" Sirius asked him.

"Gods, I hope not," Severus said, "The last thing that we need is for Zeus and Hera to put Albus in Tartarus. I might not like some of the things that he does, but he's the only person that Tom Riddle fears."

"That I'm going to agree with."

And with those words, the train pulled up.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Thanks, everyone, for your reviews. Sorry that I couldn't get to them all but I've been really busy.


	6. An Owl From Draco

Title: Harry In a Whole Different World

Rating: T

Summary: When Harry's friends turn their backs on him, he feels all hope vanishing. Getting a mental message from voices that claim to be his parents, he leaves it all behind and heads to the States, to Camp Half-Blood. He finds true friends and unexpected surprises. Based on the Twice Blessed Challenge and a crossover with Harry Potter/Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 6: An Owl from Draco

Harry's POV

The tickets that I got included a cabin to sleep in. That meant that they all had showers. Severus used magic to ensure that our clothes were clean and to my horror, Sirius stole some from the passengers. Gods, I hope that none of them decide to wear them.

"You just had to steal," Severus hissed. "Can we have one quest where you're not stealing from people?"

"At least we won't be wearing rags by time this is over," he said.

I went to sleep the moment that I had changed clothes and showered. I felt drained since we had fought against Medusa and I hoped that this wasn't something that would happen all the time. As I went to sleep I had a very strange dream. I was in the Headmaster's office and Dumbledore was talking to a couple of people that I didn't know.

"Ronald Weasley has no clue where Potter is at," Dumbledore said, "Alister, use his trace to locate where he's at and bring him back to his Aunt and Uncle. The blood wards have fallen and I need to put them back up."

"Of course, Albus," Alister said.

"And find Severus for me," he added. "I don't like it that he's not reporting in."

And then things changed and I heard laughing coming from somewhere.

"Young twice blessed, do you think that you can help Percy in defeating me," it said, "Your parents might have been able to defeat me, but that was because I wasn't ready. Next time, I won't make that mistake."

And then I woke up.

"Harry, are you alright?" Severus asked me.

"Dumbledore, he's sending someone name Alister," I told him. "He knows that I'm not with the Dursley's."

"Great, we have to worry about him," Sirius said. "Why he's sending Alister, I don't know."

"Who's Alister?" Percy asked.

"Auror with the Ministry of Magic," Severus answered, "And as mad as a hatter."

"He's also looking for you," I added and he groaned.

"This isn't good," Sirius said, "If Dumbledore finds out about the gods, he could use that against us."

"You don't think that he will," I said.

"Never underestimate what's going on inside that small brain of his."

The train came to a stop at one of several stops that would take us to LA. St. Louis was a place that I had never been to. But as we got off I had a funny feeling that we were being watched. A look of unease was on both Severus and Sirius faces. If Alister caught us, I would be heading back to the Dursley's.

" _ **Have faith, son. We'll make sure that you never go back there**_."

Those made me feel better.

"Let's go and look at the arch," Annabeth suggested.

"Sounds fine with me," I said.

We paid for the tickets and then went through an underground passage. Severus and Grover both stopped; Severus's hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"I smell a monster," he told him.

"Me too," Grover agreed.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Percy told us.

"And this is coming from someone that has no connection to the Underworld," Severus pointed out, "I'll trust my sense of smell and my instincts."

Percy marched on and I saw Grover giving us a strange look. It seemed that Percy was hardheaded and didn't want to take advice from someone that he didn't count as a friend.

"If he gets me killed, I'm hunting him," I vowed.

Did Percy end up getting into a load of trouble, yeah, you could say that. Echidna, the mother of all monsters, decided to have one of her 'pets' attack Percy. Why it didn't attack me, I don't know. The thing breathed fire, which was enough to even send me running. Severus and Remus did a good job in whatever they are good at. The monster blasted a hole through the side of the steel building and Percy decided 'oh this sounds like a good idea. I'm going to jump' and he did.

Severus and I were the ones that ended up defeating it. Much to his 'mother's dislike!

"I'm going to make Zeus make you both pay for that," she snarled.

She didn't even notice Sirius behind her. And soon she was nothing but dust. We decided that it was for the best if we got the heck out of there.

"Where's Percy at?" Annabeth asked when we appeared.

"He damn jumped," I snarled, "Okay, that's official! He's seaweed brain and I dare anyone to challenge that nickname."

"Don't get onto me, I know he is," Annabeth said. "But, please, don't tell me that he just jumped into the Mississippi river."

"I think he did," Grover said and we all groaned.

It was hard to look for one dumb demigod. He could be anywhere underwater. A loud hooting sound made us turn and I saw Malfoy's owl on a branch, a letter in his beak. Severus took it and said, "It's from Draco."

"What does he want?" Sirius asked.

Severus opened and read:

Godfather,

My father used the IM to warn me that Alister Moody is coming to the States to get Harry and force him back to the Dursley's. Do whatever you can to keep this from happening. I'm not about to have that idiot start a war of the gods just because he wants his pawn back. I like living, thank you very much. Let Harry know that things are getting bad here. The cabins are already make alliances if war should break out.

Draco

"This means that we have to double our efforts to get that bolt back," Annabeth told us.

"But where's Percy at?" Grover asked.

A figure coming out of the water answered our question. Annabeth ran over and hugged him then hit him.

"What's that for?" Percy asked her.

"For living up to Harry's new nickname for you," she said.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Sirius said, "We have an Auror on our trail."

And we bolted for the train station, wanting to get as far away from St. Louis as we could get.

When we boarded the train again Percy told us about what had happened in the river. It looked as though we were taking a detour. Of course I had a nasty feeling that the detour would be another chance for Dumbledore to get me. I had no idea how right I would be. I drifted to sleep, hoping that this quest would be over soon and I could get back to having a somewhat normal life.

I had barely closed my eyes when I was shaken away. At once I sent a tiny shock at whoever had done it. A yelp told me that I had hit my mark.

"It's Sirius, Harry," the voice said and I opened my eyes, "And thanks for frying some of my organs."

"No problem," I told him. "What's-?"

"We're here," he said.

"Where?" I asked.

"Where Percy told us that the water spirit told him to go," Sirius answered. "Come on, we're going to have to get more tickets if we're going to make the rest of the trip."

"Fine," I said and I got up and grabbed my things.

We ended up getting food at a café that Annabeth had discovered. With the card that my sister/Aunt had given me we had no problem paying for our food. It was the arrival of Ares, my brother, that started the trouble.

"Look, it's the punk that I have for a brother," he snarled. "And his little friends."

I saw Sirius wanting to punch him, but thankfully he held back.

"What do you want?" Percy asked him, his tone not friendly at all.

"I heard your broke Clarisse spear," he said.

"She deserved it," Percy snarled.

"Percy, watch it," Grover advised.

"Take your friends advice," he said, "I understand that you're almost to death breath's realm, not that I like the old man. Having him for an Uncle is just way too creepy. Anyway, I don't fight my kid's fights, that's what they learned from me early on. Anyway, I would like for you and your friends to get my shield for me. I was on a date with Aphrodite and I forgot it."

"You were on a date with the goddess of love," I said.

"Yeah, bro, got a problem with that?" he snarled at me. "What I do is my own personal business."

"You ruined her marriage to Hephaestus," I told him.

"I don't need you to channel our mother," he snarled, "Just do it and I'll make sure that you all get a ride to as far as Los Vegas."

"We'll do it," Annabeth said. "Harry, you don't turn down a request from a god."

"Fine," I said, still not liking what he had done.

"That's the spirit," he said and then he was gone.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Harry is going to be acting more like his mother than his father, though he does have some moments where he does act like Zeus. But more of his mother's 'marriage' domain will coming through. I see plenty of problems between the brothers.


	7. We Encounter a Mad Auror

Title: Harry In a Whole Different World

Rating: T

Summary: When Harry's friends turn their backs on him, he feels all hope vanishing. Getting a mental message from voices that claim to be his parents, he leaves it all behind and heads to the States, to Camp Half-Blood. He finds true friends and unexpected surprises. Based on the Twice Blessed Challenge and a crossover with Harry Potter/Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 7: We Encounter A Mad Auror

Severus POV

Doing a job for Ares isn't what you call a good idea to reject. I have seen what happens to those that don't follow what Ares wanted them to do. Trust me, having to answer the demands of one of his children, after your dead, is the least of your problems. We were close to getting to Hades realm and now we had to get something that Ares should have gotten when he left. Personally I think that he's setting us all up.

And having an Auror on his way isn't helping matters.

The place was a theme park, or at least what was left of one. A fence bared our way and I'm telling you getting over it doesn't appeal to me. Thankfully Harry was able to get us over it without any problems.

"Thanks," Annabeth said.

"So where is this thing?" Percy asked us.

"Most likely in the Tunnel of Love," Sirius suggested. "Ares and Aphrodite, only one place they would be."

"Gods, I hope that she's not waiting on us," I said, "I'm not seeing her bust size at three in the afternoon."

We headed for the tunnel of love to get the shield. I just wanted to get the thing and shove it up his ass. We could have been on a train to LA by now. The Tunnel of Love was a joke, if there ever was one. It was broken down, not comfortable, and not a place that I would bring a date. Ares shield was lying right where he had left it. Harry went to reach for it, when a figure appeared from the shadows.

It was Moody.

"Hello, Potter," he said.

"Alister," Sirius said, staring at him.

"Come with me, Potter," he said, "Your Aunt and Uncle are waiting on you. And don't you dare draw your wands."

"Who the Hades is this guy?" Annabeth asked.

"Alister Moody," I told them, "Mad Auror that should have been shoved off to the loony bin."

"Albus; wants him back with his Aunt and Uncle," Moody told us, "And he's going back. Don't matter if he likes it or not."

Harry raised his hands and I knew what was coming. A bolt of lightning came out and hit Moody in the chest. He went to grab the shield when hundreds of spiders came out. Annabeth went into freak mode, screaming her lungs out.

"It's a trap," Sirius said.

"Great," I muttered and I summoned water from nowhere.

It's a little gift that we children of Hecate have. The spiders where hit with it and started to short circuit.

"What the hell was that?" Sirius asked me.

"Mechanical spiders," I told him, "It was a trap from Aphrodite's husband. I've got a bad feeling that Harry's father is about to see this little bit of the quest."

"Let's get out of here," Percy said, mad now, "I want some answers from a war god."

When we got back Ares was waiting on us. He shoved the shield in Ares hand and the war god grinned at him.

"Had fun?" he asked, "I must admit that old lame one wasn't expecting to get a bunch of brats. You looked good on TV."

"Why you-."

"Here, your ride to Vegas," he said, pointing to a truck. "I would advise that you get inside before they come out. Oh, and here. Don't say that Ares didn't give you anything."

He threw a backpack at Percy and then rode off.

"When I get back-."

"Don't do it, Percy," Annabeth begged. "Ares is not a god that you want to anger."

"Come on," Grover said, "Their about ready to leave."

We all climbed into the back, my senses telling me something was off about that backpack.


	8. Some Mortals are Just Mean

Title: Harry In a Whole Different World

Rating: T

Summary: When Harry's friends turn their backs on him, he feels all hope vanishing. Getting a mental message from voices that claim to be his parents, he leaves it all behind and heads to the States, to Camp Half-Blood. He finds true friends and unexpected surprises. Based on the Twice Blessed Challenge and a crossover with Harry Potter/Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about not updating. I was feeling tired and I was also busy. Also, Harry will not be able to sense it as he's not fated to sense it. It's really complicated.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 8: Some Mortals Are Just Mean

Harry's POV

"What the heck is that smell?" I asked when the door was closed.

"This is inhuman," Sirius said and Severus made fire appear and we saw exactly what the cause of the smell was.

Inhumanly caged animals!

"Oh my blood is boiling," Sirius snarled.

"We don't have much of a choice," Annabeth said, "It would take too long to get to the train."

The truck started to move and we were all thrown on the horrible floor. I really, really, wanted this journey to end.

"Do you think that Moody will come for us again?" I asked Sirius.

"Most likely," he said, "That man doesn't even know when to stop. But he'll probably report what happened to Dumbledore."

"Great, just what I need," I said.

"Don't worry, we can ask the gods to help us and make sure that neither Dumbledore, Moody, nor anyone that he's talked to will remember what happened. They know that we're not comfortable with people knowing and they, unlike the Ministry, are better at covering it up."

"So Dumbledore won't remember any of this."

"That would be correct," Severus said.

"Thank the gods," I muttered. "But my former friends will no longer be my friends?"

"Yeah, that doesn't change," Sirius hissed.

I soon fell asleep, despite the fact that it smelled worst than a horses butt in here. I didn't have any dreams, thank the gods, but I woke up to someone shaking me. This time, I didn't shock them. I was forced behind a crate and then the door opened. The animals that had been in their cages burst out and the men chased them. We took this as a sign that it was time to leave.

When we ran out that's when it hit me where we were. We weren't on the side of a road far from where Ares told us that the truck would take us. We were in the middle of the freaking city of lights.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"Los Vegas," Grover answered. "Come on, we need to get a place to sleep."

Once again, I was paying.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Dumbledore's POV

"What do you mean that they escaped," I said when Alister came back without Harry.

"They escaped," he said, "Potter used magic on me and knocked me out. Didn't think the brat had it in him!"

"This isn't good," I said, "He needs to be with his Aunt and Uncle."

"Any idea on what we should do?" he asked me.

"Go back and locate him," I said, "And this time, make sure that no one is around when you do it."

"Want me to kill anyone?"

"No, don't," I said, "I don't want you to land into trouble. No, get him alone and get him back here."

"No problem," he said and he was gone.

I sat down and thought over what had happened after Granger had helped Sirius escape. I knew that I should have allowed Sirius to get kissed, but it would have ruined Harry to the point that he wouldn't want to help us. No, this was entire Ron and Hermione's fault. If they hadn't turned on him, then he would be with his Aunt and Uncle. No, I was going to make them both pay for that. Neither of them would be Prefect.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about a short chapter. The next one will be longer.


	9. Don't Eat the Food

Title: Harry In a Whole Different World

Rating: T

Summary: When Harry's friends turn their backs on him, he feels all hope vanishing. Getting a mental message from voices that claim to be his parents, he leaves it all behind and heads to the States, to Camp Half-Blood. He finds true friends and unexpected surprises. Based on the Twice Blessed Challenge and a crossover with Harry Potter/Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 9: Don't Eat the Food

Harry's POV

Percy thought it would be a good idea to stay at the Lotus Hotel and Casino. Next time, I'm going to hit Percy for that suggestion. Everything about the city looked fun, but after all the bad luck that I had lately I'm not about to take anything that has 'fun' in the sentence at face value. I don't know if it's my mum or dad talking, but I don't trust anything that looks innocent. The first thing that really made me suspicious of the place was the free Lotus card that the man at the door was handing out.

No one hands out a card that has unlimited spending to people that walk through the door.

"We're not staying," Severus told him.

"Come on, I for one could use a hot shower," Percy told him.

"There something off about this place," Severus told him, "I can sense it."

"Well you can take your senses and go somewhere," he said, "I'm checking in."

"Damn fool," Severus snarled.

"There's something off about this place," I told Severus and Sirius, "I for one have no intention of staying."

We ended up staying.

We were all given rooms with double beds and I saw Percy dumping the backpack in a trash can that was in the room. I decided that, while Percy and his friends went looking for some fun, I would sleep in. I was dead tired and the only thing that seemed safe about the place was the rooms. Thankfully I had no dreams about Dumbledore, but I had one with that creepy voice.

" _The Summer Solstice is coming. Too bad your to asleep to realize it. Enjoy your time with the Lotus Eaters_."

I woke up with a start and bolted out of the room. I found Severus drinking a coke at the bar.

"We need to get out of here, right now," I told him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"This is the lair of the Lotus Eaters," I told him, "That creepy voice told me so. He said I hope that you enjoy your time with the Lotus Eaters. We have to get Sirius and the others."

He nodded and we went to get them.

It turned out that the morons had eaten some of the food that the hotel provided. They were totally drugged. I sent several shocks of electricity and that seem to wake them up. I told them where they were and they all bolted for the door. That's when Moody appeared.

"Damn, not alone," he said, "Well looks like I'm going to have to knock you all out to get to Potter."

I grabbed some of the food that they had eaten and came at Moody. Before he could do anything I shoved the food down his throat and we bolted out of the door.

"Hopefully that will keep him drugged long enough to get us to the Underworld," Sirius said, "Gods, why did I eat that food?"

"Because you're an idiot," Severus said.

"There's a place next door that has food," I told them, "We'll eat there and then continue on our way."

"We better hurry, the Summer Solstice is tomorrow," Annabeth said.

"Then it's to go," I said and I'm going to tell you, we were pretty fast.

We had no idea how we were going to get to the Underworld in such a short time. We were too many to fit into a cab and that's when Sirius told us that Severus had been to LA. I swore I could hear a grumbling.

"But will it be safe for you to travel that far?" Annabeth asked him.

"I'm sure that I can manage," he said, "Take a hand and I can get you as far as a street before the Underworld, but that's it."

"That's good enough for me," I said and we grabbed each other's hands and shadowed out.

Shadow traveling has to be the weirdest experience that I've ever been through, and I had been through a lot of them. When we finally appeared Sirius at once gave Severus some of the medicine that Percy had gotten for his own quest. Severus then told us that we would have to leave him behind.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm going to need to rest," he said, "Going that far, with others, drains me."

"We can go the rest of the way," Percy told him.

"With us," I added.

"Fine," Percy said.

"Don't mind him," Grover said, "He's still mad that your father accused him of stealing the bolt."

"So he's naturally mad at me," I said and Grover nodded. "Great, just great!"

"Will he be fine?" Annabeth asked.

"If you're talking about Severus, he'll be fine," Sirius said. "When we all, minus James, found out that Severus was a demigod we were shocked. He drained himself during one of our quests, but he managed to survive. It was hard going back to hating him when we got back to Hogwarts."

"He's right, I'll be fine," Severus said. "I'm not important on the scale to be attacked by monsters."

"What will you do once you rest?" I asked him.

"Head back to Camp," he answered, "I need to make sure that all out war hasn't broken out between the cabins."

"Good luck," I said and we hurried off.

Deep down, even though we had never gotten alone, I really hoped that he made it back alright. I also wondered how long it would take that moron, Dumbledore, to find out that Alister might not be coming back. I really had to laugh at that.


	10. I Fight a Bed Seller

Title: Harry In a Whole Different World

Rating: T

Summary: When Harry's friends turn their backs on him, he feels all hope vanishing. Getting a mental message from voices that claim to be his parents, he leaves it all behind and heads to the States, to Camp Half-Blood. He finds true friends and unexpected surprises. Based on the Twice Blessed Challenge and a crossover with Harry Potter/Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 10: I Fight A Bed Seller

Sirius POV

After we left Severus to recover from Shadow Traveling we headed for a place that father had told me about once. DOA records; or Dead on Arrival Records! The gateway to the Underworld! I had been there a couple of times to watch dad work, but I hadn't been inside the Underworld. Hades place isn't for young demigods. It's a place that we all go, no matter who we are, no matter our religion, when we die.

"Is it my imagination or are we being followed," Percy asked us.

"No, we're being followed," I told him

"RUN!" Grover yelled and we bolted, the teens that Percy had noticed, as had I, running after us.

There was a store ahead and it happens to be open. Percy pulled the door open and we all hurried inside, closing the door. The teens glared at us and then hurried off.

"That was close," Annabeth said.

"Hello," said a man and we turned to see a man standing there, smiling. "I'm Crusty."

I snorted with laughter and the man glared at me.

"I think their gone," I said.

"Why don't you try one of the beds," Crusty said, "I sell waterbeds! And I always have a way of giving my customers exactly what they want."

"I don't know," I said.

"I'm sure that you're all just really tired," he said, "I tell you what. You try out one of my beds and I will deliver it to your home."

"We don't have a home," Harry told him.

He smiled at Harry and then led Annabeth and Grover over to one of the beds. They laid down on them and at once they were bounded to them.

"Hay, let them go," Percy demanded, all our swords out.

"Why?" he asked. "Do you know how hard it is to get my customers to fit perfectly?"

"Crusty," Harry muttered, "Wait a minute, your Procrustes! I remember you from Muggle School. Theseus defeated you."

"Don't mention that person's name," Procrustes snarled.

"Wait a minute," Percy said, "Why don't you try on one of the beds to show me how comfortable they are. Don't listen to anything the son of Zeus has to say."

"Spoken like a true brother," he said and he laid down on one of the beds.

Before Percy could speak, Harry spoke the words and he was tied up. I decided to take charge before lightening flew and the room got flooded.

"So like to chop people or stretch them," I said, "How about a taste of your own medicine."

Let's just say, he wasn't a happy water bed person.

We managed to free Annabeth and Grover from the Water Bed of Death, but Percy and Harry weren't talking to each other. Grover tried to say something, but Percy ignored him. I decided to take charge.

"We don't have time for this," I told them. "We have a war to prevent and you're both not doing anyone any good by allowing little things to get to you. Yes, Percy, this is your quest but Hera ordered Harry to join. He didn't intend to come and steal your quest from you."

"Hera, told him to come," Annabeth said.

"Yes," I said. "Now I know the address to the Underworld. We don't need to look it up."

"And where are we going?" Grover asked me.

"DOA records," I answered.

"Why do I have a bad feeling I'm not going to like the music," Grover moaned.

"You're not," I said. "And, both of you better be smart when you meet Uncle Hades. He doesn't put up with fooling around."

And the long walk to DOA records began.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus POV

"Severus, your back," Chiron said when I appeared.

"Yes," I said, "The group is in LA right now."

"Group, I only sent Percy, Annabeth, and Grover," he said.

"Lady Hera ordered us to go with them," I said, "That's what I meant by group."

"Run into any problems?" Chiron asked me.

I groaned and said, "Alister Moody found us and tried to get Harry back to England. Harry did very well, but I have a feeling that Harry and Percy are not going to make good friends."

"It's their fathers," Chiron said. "Their personalities clash."

"Well I wish that Percy would understand that Harry didn't plan this out," I told him.

"I'm sure that he'll get it," Chiron said.

"You have a lot of faith in Percy," I told him.

"Poseidon happens to be my favorite god," Chiron admitted.

Spoken like someone that had their favorites.

I told the others what had happened during the time that I was gone. Ginny and the demigod Weasley's, along with the others, were worried that Percy and Harry would mess things up just by their personalities.

"I know that you're all worried about that," I said, "But Harry is going to have to find a way to prove himself."

"I hope they don't end up killing each other," Draco said.

"I hope not either."


	11. We Find out the Truth

Title: Harry In a Whole Different World

Rating: T

Summary: When Harry's friends turn their backs on him, he feels all hope vanishing. Getting a mental message from voices that claim to be his parents, he leaves it all behind and heads to the States, to Camp Half-Blood. He finds true friends and unexpected surprises. Based on the Twice Blessed Challenge and a crossover with Harry Potter/Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 11: We Find Out the Truth

Harry's POV

I really had to thank Sirius for being so cunning in getting Crusty to basically cause his own death. Of course the whole thing has turned me off from water beds for the rest of my life. When Sirius told us that we were here I looked up. DOA records looked like a regular recording studio, but a sign on the window told me that I had been wrong. It took time to figure out what had been printed, but my brain finally figured it out.

DOA RECORDS

NO SHOES

NO SHIRTS

LIVING

NO SERVICE

"Kind of limits who can enter," I said.

"Just come up with a good cover story and let me lead you in," Sirius said, "Caron knows me."

I nodded and Sirius opened the door.

The inside was filled with ghosts, all of them muttering. The guy known as Caron was busy reading the paper and listening to what had to be easy listening music. He shook his head and then said, "They'll be coming here soon."

"Hello, Caron," Sirius boomed.

He looked up and said, "Sirius Black, son of Hermes. What are you doing here?"

"Doing dad's work," he said, "Bus accident! Can't remember a thing!"

"The kind without seatbelts?" he asked.

"Yep," Sirius answered. "I'm going to take them down to the Underworld while your busy reading your paper."

"Boats almost full," he said.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they get through," Sirius told him.

"Fine," he muttered and went back to his paper.

Once in the elevator with other dead souls I said, "That was brilliant."

"That's what happens when you have a liar for a father," he said, grinning, "An ability that I try not to use all the time."

When the door opened Sirius pushed everyone forward and that's when we encountered what had to be the brother of Fluffy. The thing was even larger than the dog that had been guarding the trap door to the Sorcerer's Stone.

"That's Cerberus," Annabeth told us, as though I didn't know that.

"What are we going to do?" Percy asked.

"Let me handle it," she said, sounding way too much like Hermione.

Her solution was one of the red balls that she had gotten from that park. Using it she managed to get us past the three headed dog. I'm not going to give my niece any kind of thanks. She acted way too much like Hermione for my taste.

"We need to head to Hades palace," Sirius told us. "Then we can find out the truth."

We made our way to a large building, going past people that were either waiting in line to be judged or had been judged. The Fields of Asphodel was a sad and depressing site. Sirius shuttered when he saw it.

"Severus told me that his mum brought him her to show him what happened to Death Eaters that died. Hades has a special kind of punishment for them. He sent them down to Tartarus as they offended the gods. Well Hades, mostly!"

"So Draco's grandfather-."

"Yeah, Hades kicked his butt into Tartarus personally," he said. "He was one of the first of Tom's Death Eaters and Hades wanted to show him exactly what he thought of them."

"Weird," I said.

"That's how the gods work," Sirius said. "Come on, let's get this over with."

As we got nearer to the building the shoes that I only noticed Grover was wearing started to flap wildly, dragging him towards a hole in the ground. It was large enough for a human to go through and the feeling that I got from the place was that it wasn't a place that I wanted to go to. It took me, Percy, Annabeth, and Sirius to finally get the shoes off him and get him away from the hole.

"What is that place?" I asked Sirius.

"Tartarus," he answered and I shuttered.

Now that Grover was shoe free we were able to finally make our way back to where we had been. Three women with long wings were staring at us and I felt Percy tensing.

"Don't look at them," Percy suggested.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"Explain later," Grover told him and we went past them and entered Hades palace.

Have you ever been in the most dank and depressing place in your life? Well if you have then you have a pretty good idea what Hades palace looks like. If you haven't, well then really try and imagine. Hades palace had tons of doors, and I mean that, and I really don't want to know what their used for. I felt really out of my element here, and I had a funny feeling that my Uncle wasn't going to be in a good mood. Solders went past us, all glaring at us with skulls that had no eyes.

How did I know that they were glaring? Well it was a really strong feeling.

A door opened at Sirius touch and we all entered Hades throne room. The throne room was nothing special. Just an empty room that had only four things in it! A long table, which was empty of food but had plenty of plates, knives, and forks, a monster that Annabeth told me was a hellhound, a large hole in the back that I had a funny feeling was another entrance to Tartarus, and the throne of Hades and his wife.

The one on the right was empty, due to the fact that it was summer and she was with her mother. But the other was occupied and from the look on this man's face, he wasn't happy. Sirius bowed to him and said, "Lord Hades."

"I see that Hermes son managed to escape from prison," he said, "I'm sure that your father is proud."

"Naturally," he said.

"And a son of Zeus and Hera," Hades said. "If you were a regular demigod, I would have sent Hellhounds after you. But your not, you're a child of prophecy and I'm not talking about the one that was made after the Second World War. However I can touch what's inside that scar."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"When you were attacked by Tom Riddle, and you defeated him, a piece of his soul attached to your body. Through that scar that you have! Since all souls belong to me by right, then I will take what is mine by right."

He then turned and looked at the others. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and you. You stole my helm."

"WHAT!" Percy shouted. "I didn't steal your helm and I didn't steal the Master Bolt."

Hades glared at him and then Annabeth said, "Your helm was stolen."

"Don't play stupid with me," Hades snarled. "It doesn't become of you. Yes, Percy stole my helm of darkness."

"Wait, how could Percy steal your helm if he didn't even know that he was a demigod?" I asked him.

"Don't you dare try and use Metis wisdom," Hades snarled. "I'm so sure that Percy did it that I took his mother. And now that you're here, I can get my helm back and bring my brother's bolt to him."

"Uncle," Sirius said, "This smells too much like Hermes doing, well more like his children's doing. If you throw Percy into Tartarus, and later on find out that he didn't do it, then you'll have to fish him out. I'm sure that will be too much of a bother for you. And we know that he didn't steal it."

"Really, then what's in that backpack that Percy has?" Hades asked.

My stomach almost dropped and then I noticed something for the first time. The backpack that Percy had dumped at the Lotus Hotel was with him. Percy noticed it as well and went to open it. The smell of the Master Bolt hit me hard and I groaned.

"Ares," we all said.

"Of course," I groaned, "Ares must have stolen it and then gave it to you."

"Ares doesn't have any brains," Hades snarled, "Now give me the bolt and my helm."

"No," Annabeth said, "You want to start a war."

"Look at my kingdom," Hades hissed, "I have had to open new divisions, hire more ghouls. Why would I want a war of the gods? Now give me what I demand and that soul fragment."

"You can have the fragment, but you're not taking the bolt," I told him.

Hades laughed and then I felt something being removed. If it hadn't been for the fact that I'm twice blessed I would have fainted. Voldemort screamed and then went down into the hole. Suddenly I was on my feet with Sirius help and we bolted for the door. Hades screamed for men and I could sense dead solders coming after us.

"We have to get out of here," Annabeth told us.

"Follow me," Sirius said and shadows soon surrounded us and we were gone.


	12. We Get Help from Artemis

Title: Harry In a Whole Different World

Rating: T

Summary: When Harry's friends turn their backs on him, he feels all hope vanishing. Getting a mental message from voices that claim to be his parents, he leaves it all behind and heads to the States, to Camp Half-Blood. He finds true friends and unexpected surprises. Based on the Twice Blessed Challenge and a crossover with Harry Potter/Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews. Sorry about not answering them but thanks.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 12: We Get Help from Artemis

Harry's POV

"I can't believe that we were used by Ares," Percy snarled when we arrived at the beach.

"I'm going to have one very long, and painful, talk with that brother of mine," I said, anger filling me.

"So what are we going to do?" Grover asked. "I mean, Hades will send his helpers and then we're done. Without the helm he's going to drag us back to the Underworld."

"And we didn't get mom back," Percy added and I nodded.

"Well what a shame, none of you punks died," said the familiar voice of Ares.

The air shifted and Ares stood there, holding Hades helm.

"YOU!" Percy screamed.

"No, don't," Annabeth and Sirius cried out, trying to hold him back.

"You stole the bolt," Percy said.

"No, someone else did," I told him. "Isn't that right, brother?"

"The only one that could have stolen both the helm and the bolt are Hermes kids. And I bet you that Zeus asked all of the gods to go and find it, before deciding that Percy had stolen it. And I bet that you were the one that found the thief."

"Of course he did," Ares said, grinning, "And I was the one that found him. And I'm not about to let you return the helm back to corpse breath."

"It belongs to him," I told my brother.

"It belongs to me now," Ares countered, "Unless Percy can take it from me."

"Don't do it," Annabeth begged but the look on his face told me that he wasn't going to listen.

We had to watch as Percy and my brother fought. I could tell why Ares had been so successful in the past. Ares kept Percy from getting near the water but then I noticed that Ares was slowly going into Poseidon's realm. And then his foot hit water and that's when I made my move. I knew that Ares would hate me, but I really didn't care.

The helm had to be returned to Hades before we were all dragged back into the Underworld. I sent a huge blast of lightning and it hit the water, sending Ares flying. He landed on his face, the helm rolling away. I made a grab for it, just as the monsters appeared.

"We were watching," one of them said, "So Ares was the one that had our Master's helm."

"Yes," I said, "But he got it from someone else"

She nodded and said, "Son of Zeus and Hera, you have earned our Master's thanks. But watch your back, we'll be around."

And they flew away.

"I think that we need to get our butts back to New York," Annabeth told us. "I'm not about to waste time while Zeus makes war."

"Then you can join me," came Artemis voice and we looked up to see her landing her chariot. "Get in, all of you. I can get us to New York in time."

We all climbed on and soon California was left far behind.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Dumbledore's POV

"Where is that damn Alister?" I asked Minerva. "He was supposed to get Harry and force him back."

"Should I go and look for him?" Minerva asked.

"No," I said, "I'll go and look for him. He went to the States and that's where I'm going."

"Do you think anything happened to him?" Minerva asked.

"I hope not," I said, "But I will find Harry and force him to come back. He's needed with his Aunt and Uncle."

And I hurried out of the office. I was going to find Alister and then we were going to find Harry.

I appeared in the last place that Alister told me that he was going to be at. Changing into muggle clothes I hurried past crowds that were groaning either about losing money or cheering that they had won. Entering the Lotus Hotel I went looking for him. Hopefully he was around and not causing trouble.

"Would you like something to eat?" one of the women asked.

She smiled at me and I took what was offered. Taking a bite out of it I grinned, the world leaving me behind.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I'm going to have Dumbledore killed when Zeus blows up the Lotus Hotel. That will keep the old man from causing problems.


	13. I Meet My Parents

Title: Harry In a Whole Different World

Rating: T

Summary: When Harry's friends turn their backs on him, he feels all hope vanishing. Getting a mental message from voices that claim to be his parents, he leaves it all behind and heads to the States, to Camp Half-Blood. He finds true friends and unexpected surprises. Based on the Twice Blessed Challenge and a crossover with Harry Potter/Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 13: I Meet My Parents

Harry's POV

Artemis dropped us off right on Mt. Olympus and we raced to the Throne room. My sister told me that's where everyone would be. She joined us as she had to be there as well. When we burst in, those inside stared at us and my mouth dropped open. The gods! Figures that I had been told all my life was myth were standing there.

"Father," Artemis said, bowing.

"My bolt!" one of them said. "So the lightning thief finally returns what is mine."

"Father, Percy didn't steal it," Artemis told him. "Someone else did, a child of Hermes."

All the gods looked at one god who looked way too much like Luke, Sirius, and all the others that lived in Hermes cabin.

"Leave us," he ordered and one by one each one the gods left, except for two. "Now give me back my bolt."

I watched Percy approach him and the man grabbed it. At once it became large, lightning coming out of his fingers.

"Why don't you cleanse your bolt and allow Percy to talk to his father," the woman told him.

"Very well," he said, "And young one, I want to have a word with you as well."

I knew that he was talking about me.

"I'll wait outside," Annabeth said and she and Grover left.

It wasn't hard to figure out what Percy's father was talking about. It seemed that father knew that Kronos was reforming and would come back to cause trouble. Even though I and Percy didn't get alone, and I think it's because of who our fathers are, I wouldn't leave him to face Kronos by himself. No, that's not what someone did to someone else. My friends might not be around for me, but I never allowed anyone to go into anything alone. When Percy finally left my father appeared and sat down on the throne.

"Approach," he said and I did just that. "I don't like the turn of events that happened here. My bolt being stolen, Hades admitting that his helm had been taken as well. We might not agree with things, but I don't believe that these things happen for a reason. I didn't have time to make you a weapon that you could have used down there, and I'm sorry about that. I should have told my son to make it work even underground instead of above ground. I'm also sorry that we didn't take you the moment your guardians were killed."

"Why did you contact me anyway?" I asked him.

"Because it was time to do things right," the woman said, "I'm Hera, son, and I've been watching you all your life. I wasn't able to help you until you agreed to return to our world. Though Hecate has been telling us some pretty amazing things."

I went pink at her words.

"Even though you don't fall under the prophecy I would be stupid to not have you watch over Percy. You do have the option of returning to Hecate's realm, as Apollo has told me that trouble is brewing."

"What kind of trouble?" I asked.

"It seems that Kronos isn't the only one on the verge of returning," Hera said. "And he's going to be using the coming Triwizard Tournament to return to power."

"I want you to make him fear you," Zeus said, "And the only way to do that is to show him what you can do. Dumbledore will soon be out of the picture. That damn Lotus Hotel is nothing but a nightmare and has to be destroyed. He and his stupid friend are in the hotel, right now, and I will level it to the ground."

Normally I would be upset, but due to the fact that Dumbledore had placed me with those horrible Dursley's, who weren't even my family, I had nothing to be upset about. At least I wouldn't have to worry about being sent back there.

"Are you okay?" Hera asked me.

"Yeah," I said.

"It's your choice if you want to go back," Poseidon told me. "I for one would love to drown that school. You helped my son out, even though you both clash some of the times."

"He seems better than my so called 'friends.'" I told him.

"Don't worry about them, son," Zeus said, "Lady Hecate is furious with them. She's got something planned for them in the near future."

I had no idea what it would be, but I had a feeling that I would like it. And it would be their just reward. I spent a couple of days with my parents, loving the fact that I had a family now that I could visit anytime that I wanted. I didn't see 'Lady Hecate' as she was called but I had a feeling that she was around. When I finally got back to Camp I found out that Luke had been the one that had stolen the bolt and the helm.

Sirius didn't look happy at being proven right.

"So what's going to happen now?" Severus asked us. "I mean, we know that Dumbledore won't be back because he's stuck at the Lotus Hotel, but do you think that Minerva will take over as Headmistress."

"I don't know," I said, "I mean, she seems alright."

"Dear gods, I hope that she doesn't hire anyone that's insane," Neville said.

"Anything is possible in the Wizarding world," Severus told him. "But, Harry, you're going to have to make a choice if you're going to go back. Personally I wouldn't blame you for not going back."

"I agree," Sirius said and Remus nodded.

"I don't know," I said, "I'm still thinking about it."

"I wonder what Lady Hecate is going to do with Ron and Hermione?"

"I don't personally care," I snarled, "They turned their backs on me and they deserve whatever they get."

"I'm going to agree," Draco said. "Maybe she'll remove their magic or something."

"Knowing Lady Hecate, it will be something far reaching," Neville told him. "Personally I hope so, I don't need their stupid children thinking their better than any of mine."

I agreed with him on that point. I also thought about Luke joining Kronos and what it meant for everyone. I had a bad feeling that things weren't going to be easy for anyone, let alone a boy name Percy Jackson.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I hope that you're enjoying my story. The next chapter is the last and I'm afraid that it might be short.


	14. I Make My Choice

Title: Harry In a Whole Different World

Rating: T

Summary: When Harry's friends turn their backs on him, he feels all hope vanishing. Getting a mental message from voices that claim to be his parents, he leaves it all behind and heads to the States, to Camp Half-Blood. He finds true friends and unexpected surprises. Based on the Twice Blessed Challenge and a crossover with Harry Potter/Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 14: I Make a Choice

Harry's POV

I stayed at Camp Half-blood for the rest of the summer. Though I did manage to go to Salem and get the books that I needed for the coming year. I had decided that I was going to return to Hecate's realm so that I could protect the demigods that were there. There was no way that I was talking to Weasley and Granger. I had stopped calling them Ron and Hermione a long time ago. Neville and Draco were glad that I was returning, though Neville said that I might not have a good year.

"I don't care," I said, "I want to prove to those two morons that I'm not going to allow them to ruin my life. If they think that my life is dangerous, then fine. I don't care!"

"And you'll have your true friends," Neville told me.

"That's all I need," I said.

Severus had reported that Minerva was taking over as Headmistress and hired a man name Kingsley Shacklebolt. No idea that he is. But I had a funny feeling that he was in the same area that Moody was. The hotel had been destroyed, which I'm glad about. No more Moody and no more damn Dumbledore to bother me. I told my parents about my choice to go back to Hecate's realm.

"Do come around for the Winter Solstice meeting," she said, "We're going to have our brother personally thank you for helping to get his helm back."

"Eat crow," Zeus joked and I had to grin.

It was so great to have parents again.

Draco had already return to the Wizarding world and he sent me an IM message, telling me that Death Eaters (okay, I laughed at that name) had attacked the Quidditch World cup.

"Did you give Granger and Weasley Hades for me?" I asked him.

"You better believe that I did," Draco said. "The usual insults came, but who cares. Traitors, the whole lot of them!"

"Thanks," I said, glad to have someone helping me.

I packed my things up, made sure that my bed was made; even though I knew that the Harpies would do the cleaning for me, and then I joined the other campers that were heading for the cars that were lined up. I saw Annabeth Chase and Percy talking and I overheard her telling him that she was going to give her mortal father's family a second chance.

"That's great," he said and then he looked at me, "Going back to Hecate's realm?"

"Yeah, I can't allow people to suffer because I refuse to help out," I told him.

"Don't be gone too long," he told me.

"Don't worry, cousin, I won't" I told him.

"HARRY!" someone called out and I turned to see one of the Hephaestus kids running towards me, a case in his hand. "Thank the gods I found you. Zeus asked me to make you a couple of things that he feels that you're going to need."

"What do you have?" I asked him.

He put the case on the ground and opened it. A large, what looked like a dog, appeared. He whistled and the dog woke up and lifted itself up. "It will work in Hecate's realm, so don't worry about that. And I've taken your sword and added it to your wand. It took some work, but I managed it."

He handed me the box and I opened it to find that my wand handle had changed. Little lightning and peacocks were all around it.

"Thanks," I said, "And thanks for him."

"No problem," he said, grinning, "Do come back."

"Oh don't worry, I will," I vowed and then I joined Severus and Sirius at the bottom of the hill, my new familiar following.

"Remember to whistle," he called out.

I nodded and then Sirius said, "The end of this summer sucked, but at least I got a chance to help out."

"Thanks," I said.

"Let's just hope that Filch doesn't go insane when he sees that thing," Severus told me.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that nothing happens," I told him.

We vanished and I wondered for the first time, what the future was going to hold. One thing was for certain, it would contain my real friends and I would make Tom pay for what he did to my guardians. After all, making Hades happy didn't seem like such a bad thing.

THE END….FOR NOW!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Zeus and Hera will be showing up twice in the sequel and there will be mega Weasley and Granger bashing. Hay, they deserve it.


End file.
